Carol Tea vs Yoshi
Carol Tea vs Yoshi is ZackAttackX's seventy-ninth DBX. Description Freedom Planet vs Super Mario Bros.! Green, fast sidekicks are at odds - will it be cat or dinosaur that takes the W? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Yoshi Falls - Mario Kart. Yoshi was driving along his race course on his Mach Bike when the sound of another engine caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a green cat approaching him on a motorcycle of their own. Wait, was she holding a Spiny Shell? Yoshi yelped in terror as the shell left Carol's hand, smashing into him with a lot of intensity. Yoshi scattered and Carol crossed the finish line first. Carol hopped off her bike smirked. "A bit intense for a simple race, but oh well." Furious, Yoshi punched the ground before standing up and lobbing an egg at Carol, who kicked it aside. "Huh. Well, I guess you're gonna be a sore loser in more ways than one." HERE WE GO! Yoshi threw out more eggs towards Carol, who easily deflected them, running towards Yoshi and striking him in the chest with heavy slashes. She then punted him into the fence, which broke under the dinosaur's weight. Carol pounced at the grounded dinosaur, but Yoshi struck back with a kick to Carol's chest, pushing her away. Carol landed comfortably and Yoshi rushed in, delivering a kick to Carol's legs, tripping her. He then delivered a headbutt, blasting Carol down the track. The cat recovered as Yoshi began throwing more eggs at her. She defended herself by destroying them as they came, until Yoshi grabbed her leg with his tongue and pulled her to the ground. "Agh! Gross!" Carol protested, trying to pull herself free. Yoshi reeled her in and the cat quickly kicked him in the nose, then started stomping on his face with her free leg, trying to force Yoshi to release her. He didn't and instead swung her around, slamming her through trees and fences before slamming her to the floor. Yoshi reeled his foe in again, attempting to turn her into an egg. Carol wasn't having it though, and when Yoshi was about to devour her fully, she raked him in the eyes with her claws. This made Yoshi drop Carol as he grabbed for his eyes. Disgusted, Carol pounced for the blinded dinosaur, scratching him from multiple angles. Yoshi swung wildly, trying to stop Carol's offense, but his attacks hit nothing but air. Yoshi summoned an egg around him to protect himself. Carol focused all her attacks on the egg, but she couldn't find a way in. This bought Yoshi enough time to regain his vision and as Carol went to punt the egg towards the waterfall, Yoshi rolled away before flinging himself into Carol, then hitting her with a Flutter Kick and headbutting her to the ground. The dinosaur then followed up with a Yoshi Bomb, planting Carol into the race course. As Carol picked herself up, Yoshi grabbed her motorcycle with his tongue and swung for Carol with it. The feline jumped away and kept avoiding the assault by leaping off wooden poles and fences, before landing on the seat of the bike. Carol then revved up her motorcycle, forcing Yoshi to recall his tongue. Carol landed on the course and drove straight for Yoshi, who used his great jumping ability to avoid, throwing eggs down at his adversary. Carol skillfully evaded the incoming projectiles, eventually leaping from her bike and jumping off the eggs, tackling Yoshi out the air and hurling him to the ground. The dinosaur bounced off the floor of the track and Carol landed back on her bike, planting it on Yoshi's chest. She then ground the back wheel into Yoshi's chest, ripping his stomach apart. Carol hopped off the deceased dinosaur, allowing his body to tumble down into the pool of water below. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Freedom Planet vs Mario Bros themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights